


The Longer The Wait The Sweeter The Kiss

by hslades



Series: All is Fair in Love and War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Deathly Hallows, Draco has defected, Draco is mega tall, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hermione gets a bit thrown around, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Wall Sex, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), and harry is just harry, angsty dreams, he's a bamf secret order operative now, it's set during the war, tall/small, thank fuck you're alive sex, the war will go on, toll/smoll, warfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: “I’ve missed you so much,” Hermione whispered in the crook of his neck, a few tears running down her cheeks, wetting the skin of his neck. “I was so worried.”“Shhh, it’s okay,” Draco assured her, running his large hands down her hair. “I’m safe, I’m home now.”Draco has been away on a mission for the resistance longer than expected. Hermione longs for him to get back to her safely.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: All is Fair in Love and War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812799
Comments: 36
Kudos: 350
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020, Fest and Challenge Pieces, Short Stories





	The Longer The Wait The Sweeter The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ing thanks go out TakingFlight48 and Tygermine

**The “Enlightened Seven” Strike Back**

_ by Dennis Creevy _

_ 10th of March 2001, The County of Free Cornwall, _

_ Since the defection of what we currently call “The Enlightened Seven”, resistance members outside the Order General Command (OGC) have anxiously wondered just which wizards and witches are included within the “Enlightened Seven”, why they defected and what use they are to the war effort. Reputable sources have thoughtfully provided the investigative reporters of the Phoenix Observer a satisfactory answer to at least one of these burning questions.  _

_ Credible sources invariably say a charismatic leader has emerged naturally from “The Enlightened Seven” heading an elite squad on with deep reconnaissance missions undoubtedly using the “Seven”’s insider knowledge. Reliable sources also confirm this elite squad has allegedly taken part in many successful ambushes on unsuspecting Death Eater cells.  _

_ We can directly confirm with reasonable certainty that the surprisingly successful Northumberland raid of a few weeks back can be justly attributed to this squad. _

* * *

“Harry,” Hermione demanded as she smacked the controversial pamphlet down on to his desk. “Please tell me you have identified who this ‘reputable source’ is and you have got this possible OGC leak properly taken care of already!”

“‘Mione, calm down, please,” Harry replied evasively, thoughtfully rubbing his drowsy green eyes under his glasses. “We’ve got it covered.”

“He is out there, leading the most dangerous missions imaginable all because he still feels the need to prove his personal loyalty to the resistance and the OGC shamelessly takes advantage of that,” Hermione growls. “And now they possibly know!”

“He’s an excellent fighter, and an exceptional leader, ‘Mione,” Harry attempted to reassure her. “And we haven’t received any intel from their ranks that implies they know exactly how active the ‘Seven’ are within the resistance. Last we heard they still believe they are only seeking refuge here. ”

“He should’ve been back last Wednesday,” Hermione said anxiously, feeling utterly defeated.

* * *

Hermione subconsciously buried her nose into the shirt she was wearing, his smell stronger there than on their bedsheets. As she hugged the pillow closer to her chest, her heart ached knowing it had been almost two dreary months since she last had been able to cuddle up to him and not just the plump pillow charmed to carry his scent.

As if her heartache had not been deemed hard enough to handle, she was suddenly completely surrounded by the familiar scent of cedarwood and cinnamon. 

Sturdy, pale arms hugging her close to a familiar broad chest, while full lips pressed kisses along her neck, just below her ear. 

His long body encircled hers as if to fend off any potential threats from the outside world, ensuring they could never reach their happy place. This was ultimate safety. This was her home.

Stirring gently to get closer, she suddenly no longer felt the strong arm hugging her tight, the protecting arm and its sufficient strength had instantly disappeared. 

She gradually opened her eyes, blinking to get a clear view. However, she was met with the pitch black of their bedroom. It was so dark she could not even clearly distinguish the nightstand in front of her face. There was still sincere hope he might have rolled over to his side, still safely in the bed next to her.

She reached out with trembling fingers, desperately running them over the silk sheets.

Nothing.

He could be sitting peacefully in the plush armchair next to the cracked window carefully preparing to read a book, a familiar thing he often did when his night terrors prevented him from sleeping. Hermione instantly reached for her wand on the nightstand.

“Lumos, ”

Nothing.

She was alone. 

Her happy place had been a dreadful dream. He had still not returned from his hazardous mission. 

However much she desperately wanted to go back to a peaceful sleep, to go back to her safe haven, her anxious mind just wouldn’t allow her. It was running at a million miles an hour and the sole thing she was able to do right now was cry. Cry and hope he was unharmed and would be back soon. 

What felt like hours later, there was a clattering sound coming from downstairs, quickly followed by hushed voices. 

Not harbouring any hope of getting more sleep that night Hermione decided to head towards the commotion.

The hem of Draco’s shirt fell down to her knees. Hermione was glad she was modestly covered. There seemed to be no genuine need to change the clothes she was wearing, leaving her content as she was unwilling to part from this small piece of him.

The grand halls of Grimmauld Place always seemed a little bit haunted, illuminated with just the dull light a lumos charm provided.

“FILTH, BLOOD TRAITOR, BEGONE, HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE SACRED BLOOD OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!” The shrill screeches from the portrait of Walburga Black merely added to the eerie gloomy hallways of Grimmauld Place.

House of Black? Sully Black Blood? Draco?

Hermione started rushing eagerly towards Walburga’s portrait barely stopping herself from tripping over what looked like a Weasley Wheezes’ Boxing Telescope.

“Bloody Weasley's,” Hermione cursed stopping short when she was halfway down the stairs as she spotted him standing by the front door. 

Elegant platinum hair streaked through with dirt and dried blood.

Exhausted grey eyes shifted to molten quicksilver as soon as he noticed her on the grand stairs. And that’s when something clicked in her mind.

Hermione started sprinting down the remaining steps, Draco reached her before she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Once he was within her eager grasp, Hermione jumped up, her arms interlocking tightly around his neck.

Draco was caught off guard by the considerable momentum and took a second longer to stabilize himself. His sturdy hands wrapped around her waist, hoisting her even higher off the ground, her legs dangled for a moment before she winded them securely around his taut waist.

“You’re safe,” Hermione breathed incredulously into the crook of his neck. She promptly took in the familiar cedarwood and cinnamon scent underneath the slightly overwhelming metallic smell of blood and grime.

They were quickly traversing the familiar path back up to their private bedroom, not stopping to detangle themselves as Draco expertly carried her up the stairs and through the halls of Grimmauld Place, as if she was the lightest thing he had ever carried. There seemed to be no evident sign of him being worn out from almost two cruel months of active duty.

“FUCK!” Hermione yelped.

Having been too occupied with worshipping every bit of exposed skin he could access while carrying her, Draco had completely forgotten his stature was too tall for the door frames. Much less, Hermione’s current height. He had her hoisted up even higher than his eye level to be able to worship the skin of her arched neck and exposed shoulder. 

He quickly went to work soothing the back of Hermione’s head that had smacked against the top of the wooden doorframe. 

“Shit, sorry, I forgot the Blacks favoured Goblin sized doors,” Draco apologized, “are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine” Hermione mumbled as she forced his grinning face back down to hers with her small hands. “Just kiss me.” She whispered against his lips.

He obliged, kissing her while he carefully ducked to manoeuvre them into their bedroom. He suddenly slammed her back against the now-closed bedroom door.

“I’ve missed you,” he said while nipping and sucking a trail down the skin of her neck as his hands wandered from her waist, slipping under the shirt she was wearing to squeeze the globes of her arse.

One hand slid forward as he slipped it between their bodies to cup her neglected sex.

“So wet,” he groaned, “just for me.”

Hermione moaned against the bounding pulse of his exposed neck as one of his eager fingers slipped inside her slick core, lightly grazing over her already swollen clit.

Hermione had waited almost two months to be this close to him again, to feel him again; foreplay would need to wait for another day.

“Please, Draco, more,” she moaned, her hands latching onto his shoulders for support, anticipating what was to come, “I need to feel you inside me.”

She didn’t have to beg twice as his firm hands ripped her knickers. He unfastened his belt and tugged his boxers out of the way, releasing his cock, filling her slowly just moments later. He gave her inner muscles the chance to reacquaint themselves with him, to readjust to accommodate the ample size of his member after their time apart.

“So, tight,” He groaned as he finally bottomed out.

Hermione’s nails tried to find purchase against his still clothed back muscles, scratching him, trying to pull him even closer to her as he started moving in a delicate rhythm.

His arms clasped beneath her knees adjusting his angle, forcing her head to fall slightly back as his cock stimulated all the right nerve endings.

Hermione almost felt overwhelmed being completely enveloped by him once again. He seemed to be all around her: his strong arms supporting her, his full lips worshipping her neck and his hips snapping to pound into her slick core at an almost desperate pace now.

As the knot in her abdomen built up, her hands pried his head off her neck to capture his lips into a scorching kiss. 

She felt her body rush towards the edge of ecstasy and took his lip between her teeth and bit down hard. She was rewarded with a loud moan escaping Draco’s throat.

“I’m close,” Hermione managed to gasp between heavy pants.

“Touch yourself, love,” Draco commanded while picking up the pace of his thrusts.

After a few flicks of her clit, she fell off the edge into delicious oblivion; Draco swiftly followed her.

As Hermione came down from her high, she realized they were now entangled on the floor. Draco hugged her tightly against his firm body. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Hermione whispered in the crook of his neck, a few tears running down her cheeks, wetting the skin.“I was so worried.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Draco assured her, gently running his vast hands down her dishevelled hair. “I’m safe, I’m home now.”

Hermione slowly awakened the following morning as a brilliant ray of sunshine gently warmed her face. A strong arm had her held tightly against a broad chest. Her body was almost completely enveloped by his. The room smelled of cedarwood and cinnamon. It felt exactly like her dream.

Was it too good to be true? Had it all been a dream?

There was a gentle hint of sweat in the air, though. That hadn’t appeared in her dream.

He might be really here.

Hermione slowly moved one of her dainty hands to her opposite forearm and gently pinched herself.

It undoubtedly hurt.

Good, it was real. 

He was truly home.

She snuggled back into his warm embrace. This time without feeling him disappear. She chose to not rouse him just yet. He looked so exhausted last night when she saw him in the hallway.

He interrupted her early musings as he stirred behind her. He detangled his limbs carefully from hers, his lips softly placed a kiss on her temple. His distinctive nose lingered to nuzzle in her curls for a moment longer.

Hermione struggled mightily to not give in to her curiosity and cautiously open her eyes. What was he up to?

She heard the bedroom door click open and close, followed by the familiar sound of the shower running in the communal bathroom across the hall.

Hermione smirked as she swiftly got out of bed, putting on Draco’s Oxford’s as she silently headed to the bathroom, unintentionally leaving the bedroom door open in her haste.

Draco stood in the shower, his broad back facing her, his corded muscles moved slightly as he took a breath.

God, she had missed those mighty muscles.

She carefully dropped his shirt on the bathroom floor and snuck into the shower, thanking Merlin for her petite size to be able to accomplish it without him instantly noticing. 

He startled slightly as her arms encircled his ample waist. Clearly still jittery from being on active duty for nearly two dreary months.

“Mmmm, Morning,” Hermione said tenderly, earnestly pressing a passionate kiss to his mid-spine, nestling her head in between his shoulder blades. 

“Morning, love,” He replied, turning around in her embrace, supporting her neck with his right hand as she inclined her head up to see his face.

Her amber eyes roamed down to take him in completely for the first time in two months. She saw his skin was still covered in the peculiar mixture of dirt and dried blood. She also spotted a few new scars had joined his already heavily scarred, toned abdomen and chest.

“What happened out there?” Hermione asked, softly. She was troubled because he typically did not return with multiple new scars.

“It just didn’t completely go to plan.” He evaded answering fully, “You’ll hear about it in the debriefing.”

“Okay,” She willingly conceded, knowing he would eventually tell her about it, he always did.

“Well at least, let me help you properly clean all this dirt off,” Hermione eagerly offered with a coy smile. She ran her gentle hands slowly down his ample chest, her dainty fingers lightly tracing the recent additions to his scar collection.

As she finished generously lathering his formidable body in mild soap Hermione thanked Merlin for permanent cushioning charms on the shower floor. 

“Will you bend down for me, Draco, I can’t reach your hair like this?” She huffed as she stood on her toes hauling his body down to kneel so his hair was within reach.

Draco chuckled as Hermione used the foam to mould his platinum hair into a mohawk. “Now you look like a real Weird Sister,” she grinned delightedly.

“Ha-ha, think you’re witty?” Draco coated his hands in foam, “What do you think I could do with your bushy halo, hmmm?” 

“Noooo, don’t,” Hermione shouted frantically genuinely shocked, as she backed away from within his long grasp.“Draco! My hair will be a dreadful mess for the next week!” 

“So, distrustful,” Draco smirked, merely shaking his head, “It’s your bloody hair potion, love.” Draco beckoned her to move closer. “Come back over here and allow me to wash your hair, darling,” he crooned. 

Hermione let out a moan as Draco’s firm fingers massaged her skull. 

As Draco finished washing out her hair, she directed her attention back to him, noting the ever embedded tension in his muscles as she cleaned his chest. 

“Relax, babe,” she directed, “let me take care of you.”

After his skin had returned to the perfect pale canvas, it was supposed to be she began her trail of kisses down his glistening abdomen.

She settled gently down onto her knees, resolutely facing his already straining cock. She kissed the tip of his member before savouring the tangy taste of him in her mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Draco groaned, “that feels so good,”

Suddenly there was an insistent knock on the bathroom door.

“Aye, Malfoy,” Harry shouted fiercely from the hallway, “The mission debrief is in 20 minutes and I still need a shower.”

Hermione, unconcerned by this interruption, slid her eager mouth further down his cock as her hands moved along the base of his shaft giving attention to the parts of him she could never manage to fit in her mouth. 

“Use the one on the second floor,” Draco grunted out.

Sucking as hard as she could she promptly let his shaft exit her sensual mouth with a clearly audible * pop *. 

“Uhm, Luna is inspecting that one for ‘Wackspurts’,” Harry cleared his throat, “with Blaise, and uh, apparently it’s a real infestation.” He finished awkwardly.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile against Draco’s upper thigh. 

Draco’s fingers slid into her hair, guiding her back to his cock, groaning as he forced his cock back into her willing mouth.

“Well, Potter, I’m a bit busy at the moment,” Draco panted, shamelessly pushing himself down her throat, her hands lightly gripping his thighs.

“Yeah, I figured.” Harry paused thoughtfully, seemingly deciding if he should continue, “Good morning to you too Hermione, you, uh, weren’t in your room.”

“Hermione isn’t really in the right position to answer currently, Potter,” Draco responded through loud groans as he began helping Hermione take his shaft even further down her throat.

Hermione moaned noisily around his shaft.

Oh dear god, she could just see Harry’s eyes bulge out of his head. But why is he still standing at the door?

“Uhm, yeah a scourgify should undoubtedly work for now,” he mumbled. “Debriefing, communal dining room in 15 you two.”

Draco began picking up his pace, chasing his own pleasure.

“Yeah, sure, Potter, we’ll be there,” came his strangled reply. “Will you fuck off now, so I can enjoy my shower?” 

Harry must’ve gotten the message because the only remaining noises currently were the moans and groans from the pair in the shower.

Draco stuttered his final groan as Hermione greedily felt his come accumulating in her eager mouth, before swallowing with a satisfied sigh.

“Salazar’s balls, you’re perfect,” Draco said, letting himself fall out of her mouth, hoisting her up to devoutly thank her with a passionate kiss.

His kisses turned more ferocious as he recovered from his own high and suddenly he whirled them around, shoving Hermione’s back against the tiled shower wall. His hands glided down to secure around her arse. He hauled her up, lining her sex up in front of his face.

Hermione clasped her legs over his shoulders quickly as her sopping sex was attacked by his pursuing mouth. She had been ripe to burst as she had pleasured Draco with Harry just outside the bathroom door. 

His tongue worshipped her clit by stimulating all of her sensitive nerve endings. One of his hands left her arse to slide three eager fingers into her slick core. His fingers pumped in and out of her at a rapid pace. 

“Fuck, Draco,” Hermione gasped as he angled his fingers up inside her. “Right, there,”

Her inner muscles contracted around Draco’s fingers, intentionally trying to lure him in further, trying to keep him there forever. The intricate knot in her abdomen twisted almost painfully.

“Good girl,” Draco groaned against her core. “So beautiful, so ready for me.”

Draco’s words plunged her over the edge. As she shrieked, falling into a heavenly nirvana., she sagged into his protecting arms, boneless.

Draco gradually lowered her down, holding on to her at face level with him. He promptly stole another opportunity to catch her rosy lips in a searing kiss.

Gradually the burning passion and desperate urgency of the past twelve hours recede down the drain as their kisses turn into loving caresses. Draco untangled himself from her limbs and intentionally created some space between their bodies.

“Come on, love,” Draco said, bending down to leave one last peck on her lips.“We’ve got a debriefing to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> PS. there's a small plot idea for a possible sequel, involving some defiling of a certain family portrait...


End file.
